<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father’s Day by Hi_its_Rye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934829">Father’s Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_its_Rye/pseuds/Hi_its_Rye'>Hi_its_Rye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_its_Rye/pseuds/Hi_its_Rye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Whizzer dies?</p>
<p>This was just for fun and I didn’t put too much effort into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He hadn’t moved in days.  It didn’t feel worth it.  Jason hadn’t come over the past 2 weekends.  Marvin wanted to feel guilty for not spending time with his son but he didn’t have the energy.  He knew the apartment was a mess, Whizzer was the one who kept it clean.  The TV had been on for the past 3 days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia knew that Marvin wasn’t eating, so she decided today she would bring him some dinner in hopes that he would eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment was a mess, Marvin was lying in bed, staring at the wall.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marv? I brought you some food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marvin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob of blankets shifted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go see him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob shrunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you visited since the funeral?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright get up.  Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the cemetery Delia decided to let Marvin have a moment alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he was alone at the grave he burst out in tears.  He collapsed in front of the stone that read “Whizzer Brown 1950-1981 loving partner and father”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sobbed and heaved until he almost threw up.  Eventually he was able to stand up and solemnly stare at the grave.  He felt Delia’s hand on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his eyes on the stone “I have it.” Was all he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Marvin…”. Cordelia whispered as she hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough two months later the family was in an all too familiar hospital room and the doctors were saying all too familiar phrases.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not fair.” Jason spoke suddenly,  “Why does god want to take you too? He can’t have both of you! It’s selfish!” He began to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere Jay.” Marvin said, making space in the bed with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it feels unfair buddy.  I know it seems like everything is going wrong.  But I have a special mission for you.  Once I’m gone,  you have to take care of your mom and Mendel ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of you need to stick together, protect each other.  I love you all, but I think you should go, I’m not feeling so good, and I’m very tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad please don’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay… Whizzer is all alone right now, waiting for me.  You know how he is with waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason thought for a moment and nodded, he hugged his father close, “Tell him I love him and I miss him, I’m gonna miss you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crawled off the bed and grabbed his crying mother’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last time he spoke to his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Father’s Day Jason asked if he could have two extra pieces of paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Mendel picked him up he gave him one of the cards.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go to the cemetery? I need to drop off these two.” He said, holding up the other two cards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course bud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The graves lay next to each other, now with matching cards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Father’s Day!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for being an amazing dad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you every day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Jason</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>